


My Only Certainty

by taegiradar



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Canon Compliant, Chan centric, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, One Shot, set a few years from now, set in australia btw!, so much love, soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegiradar/pseuds/taegiradar
Summary: Chan looks at Felix.And he knows, that marrying him will be the easiest decision in the world.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 14
Kudos: 131





	My Only Certainty

Chan, for all his life - hasn’t been the best at making decisions. Every time he’s asked an either/or question, or something that involves  _ choosing _ \- his mind will always over-analyze it, and the decision either comes way too late or doesn’t come at all. It can range from small things, like deciding what to eat for lunch every day, to ones that will decide his path in life for the next few years.

He’s indecisive almost to a fault. He gets easily stressed out by the idea of possibly choosing the  _ wrong _ thing. To unknowingly make a decision that will ruin his life in the long run. Everyone says he’s just being a typical Libra, that Chan shouldn’t worry so much, but he can’t help it. It’s not like he  _ wants _ to overthink this much.

His entire life, he’s been unsure of everything.

But then he met Felix.

Felix, who made everything crystal clear to Chan. Felix, who made making decisions surrounding him the easiest thing in the world. Felix, who made Chan  _ sure _ .

“Where are we going?” Felix asks from the passenger’s seat, one hand on Chan’s.

Chan makes a gentle turn, and smiles as he sees the street sign that signals that they’re almost there. “You’ll see.”

They drive for a little over 4 minutes more, and when Chan parks the car, seemingly in the middle of nowhere - Felix still doesn’t know where they are.

They get out, and the cold wind hits them both harshly. Chan goes over to the other side and takes Felix’s hand in his. Felix has a cute, confused look on his face, and Chan just lets out a small chuckle.

He leads them further up the hill, hand in hand. The cold isn’t as jarring anymore, the warmth radiating off each other enough to keep it comfortable. The night is quiet, only filled with distant sounds of the city below. Once they reach the top, it’s when Felix remembers.

“Is this-?” Felix looks up at Chan, eyes wide and the sparkles in them rival the ones in the night sky.

In that moment, the weight in his back pocket feels especially heavy. Reminding Chan of its presence.

“Yeap. It’s the place I’ve always talked about bringing you to. My secret hideout every time I came back home, of sorts.” The laugh leaves Chan’s lips naturally, because it’s the human’s greatest response to happiness.

Felix doesn’t say a word, just looks out into the view that greets them like an opening scene from a movie. The city shines below him, and Felix doesn’t know how - but there are stars filling the sky too. It reminds him of reflections on the sea, mirroring everything above it. The cold isn’t too much, the trees surrounding them provide them with gentle sounds of the leaves rustling with the wind, and the moon brings them enough light to make everything feel like a dream. From up here, the world feels small. Their problems feel minuscule. It’s beautiful, it’s almost magical - and Felix feels like the luckiest person in the world for Chan to share this with him.

“This is where I made all the biggest decisions in my life. Where I decided to pursue music. Where I decided to leave home and go over to Korea, leaving my entire life behind, to make my dream a reality. Where I went, when we first came here for tour, to gather the courage to finally ask you out.”

Chan’s heartbeat isn’t racing. Instead, it feels like the calmest it’s ever been. He’s nervous, of course, he is. But he’s  _ sure _ .

“When I’m up here, it’s like the world feels less scary. It makes me feel like life is less decision after decision, but more like a gentle tide that brings you back and forth.” Chan has not stopped looking at Felix the entire time, not even sparing a glance at the view he’s talking about. He’s been here too many times to not have it memorized in his heart.

“It was what I relied on, before I met you.” At this, Felix finally turns to meet his eyes. Chan’s heart still skips a beat, after all these years. “You are what makes life so much less daunting to me. With you, everything just feels easier. With you by my side, nothing else really matters anymore. I know, that at the end of the day - I will still have you by my side.”

Chan feels a few stray tears escape from the corners of his eyes, but he doesn’t bother to wipe them away. The view in front of him, Felix with his own share of shed tears and rosy cheeks, with the biggest smile on his face - beats anything Chan has ever seen across the entire world.

“You are the one certainty in my life, Lix. You are the one thing,  _ person _ , I’m sure of.”

Chan starts to kneel down, legs shaking slightly. He feels like his heart is about to burst at its seams and his palms start to sweat as he reaches for the box in his back pocket. But he’s never been more confident in his life.

Chan sees Felix’s eyes grow impossibly wider, hands now covering his mouth in shock. They’re shaking, and Chan knows it’s not because of the wind.

He pulls the box out, and as he opens it up - he hears a gasp from Felix’s lips.

“So I’m asking you, my sunshine, my little one, my soulmate. I’m asking if you could be sure of me as I am of you, and marry me?”

Felix is still in shock, but when he finally processes just what Chan has asked of him, he lets out the biggest squeal in the world. He smiles so bright, so big it starts to hurt - but it’s all worth it.

“Yes. Yes, of course, Chan. Oh my god. This is the most certain I’ve been in my entire life. Yes.” Felix is so happy, Chan lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, and finally  _ finally  _ slips the ring onto Felix’s finger, eyes shining at just how perfectly it fits.

Chan gets up, and is immediately tackled by a handful of Felix, their tears drenching each other’s shirts. Chan pulls back first, but only to shower Felix with a million kisses, on his forehead, the side of his eyes, his small nose, and of course, the lips that Chan loves so much.

“I love you. So much.” Chan is the happiest he’s ever been.

Felix feels the same. “And I love you too, hyung. Forever.”

Chan has always been scared of making the wrong decisions.

But now?

Now he knows nothing can ever be that bad. Not when he’s already made the best decision of his life.

Making Felix his forever.

_ In the world, there’s no heart for me like yours _

_ In the world, there is no love for you like mine _

**Author's Note:**

> blame the tl being all soft for chanlix and people talking about chan wedding during his vlive last night.
> 
> say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/eternitytrack) or [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/eternitytrack).


End file.
